It is the object of the present invention to provide a window whose inclination--and consequently the inclination of the window pane--can be modified vertically.
It is known that the passage of solar energy through a window pane depends largely on the angle of incidence of the rays which impinge on said pane. It is therefore desirable to be able to incline window panes in different ways so that the entry of sun rays can either be facilitated or hindered. This is especially recommended for window panes in movable frames which are normally used in houses.
The main object of the invention is therefore to provide a novel type of window which has the possibility of adjusting the inclination of the window panes.
It is also known that special window glass exists which has the property of allowing solar energy to penetrate more easily in one direction than in the other. These special glass panes have to be reversed in order to allow greater or smaller penetration by the rays of the sun into a room.
It is another object of the invention to provide a window in which such special window panes are used and which allow their easy reversal.
It is obvious that upon combining the two effects, i.e. the vertical modification of the inclination and the reversal of the special window panes, the most favorable result in one or the other sense can be attained.
It is therefore another object of the invention to provide a window which allows in a simple and practical way the combination of the two effects by means of commercially available special window glass.
As a result of the earth moving around the sun, the relative position of the latter changes between two extreme positions which are those of the winter solstice and the summer solstice. It is, as a matter of fact, not necessary to be able to modify the inclination of the window panes each day between the solstices. It is often good enough to give the panes or the framed window panes two extreme inclinations, with one of them corresponding to one solstice and the second one to the other solstice. The change from one inclination to the other can, for example, be carried out at the time of an equinox.
Windows which utilize the subject phenomenon are already known, in particular by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,409,623 and 2,900,680 where a single casing is employed which holds a pivotable framed window pane.